Descendants: The Dark Kingdom
by HiddenBrother619
Summary: What if the world of Descendants wasn't the peachy Disney world we've seen. What if the Isle never existed, what if the villians ruled The Dark Kingdom.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Contest

The domed closed above my head, the darkness swallowed everyone then, the dark people came they scooped up ones who were laying down and ones who were still standing. She felt one grab her and then...

Queenie woke up with a jump. She sat bolt straight up in her bed, breathing heavy. She looked around and her room was the same. Queenie got out of bed and looked outside the same thorn wall that guarded the Dark Kingdoms and the same storm clouds that loomed over head. Queenie still couldn't shake her nightmare off and needed to breath so she got up and grabbed her red tank top, black pants, jacket, and red wedge boots and slipped them all on. She walked to her window looked out and jumped then she spread her wings she kept hidden and flew high above the thorn wall. She hovered at the top for a second before slowly and carefully setting herself down in the wall. She breathed and took in the fresh air. She looked out over the rest of the land, while she lived in the Dark Kingdoms and land made of villains their was the United Kingdoms of Auradon a land where the hero's and their families lived. Then she glanced to the left of Auradon and saw the distant gates of the Kingdom of the Mouse, a mysterious kingdom that, as far as Queenie knew, neither of the other two had interacted was about to head back after clearing her head when she saw a shape in the sky above the Dark Oceans. Queenie took her crossbow off her back and aimed it at the shape. She waited until it came into view and realized it was the Auradon messenger Vivian, daughter of Vidia and Grumpy the Dwarf. Vivian made bee-line for Queenie and landed on the walls like her.

"Vivian, what are you doing out so late?" Queenie questioned.

"I have an important letter to Maleficent."

"What does it say?"

"I don't know it's from King Adam himself."

"Are you saying you never looked at the messages?"

"What no now excuse me." Vivian was about to take off when Queenie grabbed the message and took off. Vivian gave chase. Queenie used her knowledge of the kingdom to keep away from Vivian until Queenie headed for the basement window of the Enchantress' Castle and slid in. Inside was the kids councils. Mal's group of Evie, Jay, and Carlos. Uma's group Harry, Gil, and Elle. Finally ending with, her brother's, Oliver's group, Hart and herself. Queenie made her way to the council.

"Keep the window unlocked, Vivian's on my tail." She said.

"Why?" Oliver questioned.

"I took a message from King Beast to Maleficent from her." Queenie answered.

"If it's for my mother I have the authorization to open it." Queenie handed Mal the letter as Vivian slid in through the window. Mal opened the letter and read it aloud.

"Dear, High Fey Maleficent. I King Adam of Auradon, wish to end hostilities between our two kingdoms. I propose we marry your daughter, Mal Bertha to my son Prince Ben. The ceremony shall unite our kingdoms and bring a true reign across the lands. You King, King Beast." Mal sneered, "Pompous asshole isn't he and I definitely don't want his son."

"That could bring a lot of power to you and your Mother." Evie said.

"Yes, but power the other villains will try to stomp out." Uma retorted.

"If I must. Please." Vivian said, she paused waiting for the council to acknowledge her, "If you don't wish to follow the King's wishes you could play the field. Queenie and I both know how to word letters, we could easily change it and seal it ourselves."

"He plan proposes interest." Queenie said, "I forward we move to a new letter addressed to Maleficent. All in agreement say I." Uma and Oliver's groups hands shot up, out weighting Mal's group. "Motion will be forwarded in a way that will appease everyone then."

So the council debated for a while till they agreed upon the idea for a contest to be chosen. The contest would send royals or high powered daughters to Auradon for Prince Ben to choose. So the new letter was written. Dear, High Fey Maleficent. I King Adam of Auradon wish to end hostilities between our two kingdoms. I propose we hold a contest for your royal families, In which my son shall chose a bride to marry. The ceremony shall unite our kingdoms and bring a true reign across the lands. Your King, King Beast.

Vivian nodded at the letter and she flew out the window with the letter and returned later at the end of he day. She opened the letter and read if aloud, "Dear King Adam of Auradon. I agree to your terms and will send the convoy of two girls, along with two males, and a to oversee this contest. The daughter I shall send are. First: my daughter, Mal Bertha and Princess Evie Queen, daughter of the Evil Queen. Second: Is Uma, Daughter of the sea witch Ursula and Elle, daughter of the Enchantress. Finally: Starla, Daughter of Scar and Zira and Queenie, daughter of the Queen of Harts. High Fey Maleficent"

So another letter was made to be a response, Dear King Adam of Auradon. I propose to avoid further conflict in my kingdom. We hold a contest of royal daughters to marry your son. The girls I shall send are. First: my daughter, Mal Bertha and Princess Evie Queen, daughter of the Evil Queen. Second: Is Uma, Daughter of the sea witch Ursula and Elle, daughter of the Enchantress. Finally: Starla, Daughter of Scar and Zira and Queenie, daughter of the Queen of Harts. High Fey Maleficent"

"It think this plan will work perfectly." Queenie said. If no other time in the history of the council everyone was in agreement. Vivian was sent away and it was days later she returned with the response, "Dear, High Fey Maleficent. I look forward to seeing your convoys in Auradon soon and they will be met with the highest regards. Your King, King Adam."

Maleficent called the girls chosen and told them the rules. Each girl would be allowed to bring one male as a personal guard, and each convoy would be watched by one of Cherenborg generals. Queenie chose Oliver, but by talking with the general in charge of my convoy Qeenie was able to sneak Hart along with her. Soon they be in Auradon and the Dark Kingdom would be left behind. Queenie only fear was how the contest would change all of them in it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Welcome to Auradon

Queenie was woken up by the sound of a knock on my door before it was pushed open by Oliver, Hart, and Shan Yu the Second. Oliver and Hart walk over to Queenie and get her up while Shan Yu does the same with Starla. Oliver and Hart help Queenie chose a outfit to make a good first impression on the Auradon Royal Family. After not liking anything Queenie eventually put her foot down on her favorite outfit. It was a red blouse that hugged her figure, a pair of her black skinny jeans, and her famous red wedge boots and leather jacket. Queenie looked at herself, she wasn't nothing to look at. She was tall and in between curvy and skinny, but at least she could pull off a good first impression. She then felt someone put their hands on her shoulders. Starla's face came into the mirrors view.

"How beautiful a little flower blooming. To bad eventually all flowers wilt and die. Think of it like your Mom, beauty and then she goes mad over a little karaoke." Starla said, she purred then stalked away out the door.

Oliver stood back looking petrified, "Maleficent was a idiot choosing her."

Queenie walked over to her brother, "Relax, she won't bother you for long."

"Well sorry you weren't gutted by her father were you?"

"No, but we're here to protect you this time." Queenie said remembering the time Oliver came home after being slashed open by Scar. "Let's go we've docked at Auradon."

Queenie led her two brothers out and stood with the rest. Most of the kids dressed as they did in the kingdom. Mal was dressed in her purple leather jacket, purple jeans, and boots. Evie wore a blue sweater under her cloak and she wore her black XOXO skirt with black leggings underneath. Uma was still dressed in her pirate get-up complete with the sword. Elle was wearing a white blouse, black skinny jeans and her black choker. Starla was wearing a low-cut brown tank top, a pair of light brown shorts, that were cut even shorter, and a pair of black combat boots. The boys and generals stayed behind while we all walked down the steps to meet with King Adam, Queen Belle, and Prince Ben. Prince Ben bowed before the girls.

"Pleasure to meet you ladies." he said while bowing. King Adam stepped forward.

"We are pleased to welcome you to Auradon. Today we invite you to enjoy and explore Auradon, and tomorrow will begin you interactions with the Prince for him to determine who will be his-" King Adam was cut off as some of the luggage was moving on it's own. The guards unzipped the bags and Henna and Maggie, daughters of Hades; Ginny Gothel, daughter of Mother Gothel; Claudine Frollo, daughter of Minister Frollo; and Haley of the Southern Isles, daughter of Morgana and Hans.

"Dammit guys I said I unzip the bag once we got to the hotel." one of the generals behind her said. One grabbed the helmet she was wearing and took her multicolored hair down. It was Magnolia the youngest daughter of Shun Yu and the youngest general of her three sisters.

"What is the meaning of this!" King Adam roared. "Maleficent said six girls, now we have twelve."

"Actually you have fourteen." said another general who revealed herself to be Magdelena, the second older of Shun Yu's daughters, "However Maggie, Yazmin, and I aren't in the contest. Also adding in the suitcase girls aren't supposed to be here either."

"I care not. If Maleficent can not be careful enough to keep her own rules in check. Then I will stack odds against her daughter. As of now. Her generals and the stowaways are part of the contest for Prince Ben. May the odds be ever in your favor." King Adam said storming off. Belle and Ben with him. "Kuzco lead them to their room."

A skinny boy in a red sweater walked through the doors as the King stormed out. "Hey, hey, hey. So I'm your guide for, well the walk to the room King Beast setup for you."

He lead the kids from the docks through town. Queenie could believe how beautiful Auradon. It had bright colors, fresh fruit, people walking and laughing. A big change from the Dark Kingdom where she lived. Sh eventually reached King Adam's palace and Kuzco led them up to what he called the 'Penthouse Suite.' Inside was a long couch against one wall, along with a smaller couch and a recliner in the center of the room all facing a large fifty-two inch flat screen television, then there were multiple doors and halls leading to different areas. Everyone walked into the suite and stared like it was made of gold.

"So the suite was set up for fifthteen people and now we have like twenty people. So the couches can fit three and the recliner fits one, but the rest of you will have to share a bed or enjoy the floor. Bye." then Kuzco left. Queenie took off to the nearest door and prayed it held a room. Luckily for her it did. She quickly went to the nearest bed and threw her luggage onto the bed and claimed it. She heard the door open and close, but was too busy unpacking it wasn't until she turned and was face-to-face with Starla that her blood ran cold.

"I was hoping it be okay for us to share a room Queenie, I mean it's better than sharing a room with the boys or those other kids." Queenie stayed silent, she barely breathed. "That's what I hoped for." she purred, she leaned forward and kissed Queenie on the cheek. She turned at walked back towards her bed and unpacked her clothes. Queenie quickly finished and left the room. She took her crossbow with and started out on her hardest quest, to find an archery range. After while of looking around town. She stumbles across a girl shooting arrows at targets with an old bow. Queenie stepped up behind and watch her plant a arrow dead center in three targets. Then a boy walked up with a compound bow and proceeded to split all three of her arrows.

"Take that Mysie. I told you any arrows you shoot I can split in half." the boy taunted.

"Oh Morris, you're just a mean old brute." Mysie said back with a slight scottish accent.

"Well you see you might be good with a bow, but I'm better." Morris replied. Queenie didn't like how he spoke to this girl so she ran forward and loaded her crossbow. She quickly fired off three of her signature heart arrows and split his arrow down the middle as well.

"You might be better, but I'm the best." Queenie shot at the boy.

""Well look at that Morris, shown up by a girl."

"What, how dare, I will be back." Morris said storming off.

"Don't worry about Morris, he's hot headed but also a teddy bear."

"Yeah I was just looking for a peaceful place to shoot my crossbow and well I kinda had to show him up."

"Well thank you try a real bow. Not that toy." Mysie said picking up her bow.

""Sure if you insist." Queenie grabbed the bow and nocked an arrow, but when she released it she missed the point. "Maybe not."

"Here your just standing wrong. Just let me adjust you." Queenie felt her grab her by the hips and adjust her stance. She then moved her arms up and whispered in her ear, "Calm you breath and focus. Even though Queenie was going through feelings she never experienced before she calmed herself and fired the arrow splitting her heart arrow. Queenie let out a small cheer and hugged Mysie. Queenie felt her face turn red.

"Sorry about that."

"It's cool. I have to go, but if you want to hangout again I'll be here tomorrow."

"I'll remember that." Queenie said as the girl turned an ran off. Queenie followed suit and ran back to the penthouse. When she entered The couch was against one wall with the stowaway girls sitting with the table across their laps. While someone brought three mattresses out for the councils.

"What's going on?" Queenie questioned.

"We put the stowaways on trial." Oliver replied.

"This is ridiculous."

"See Oliver everyone thinks it's ridiculous."

"Fine I guess the stowaways are innocent for now." Queenie sighed and entered her room and headed for her dresser. She grabbed he sleepwear she packed and a towel and headed for the bathroom. Without thinking she opened the door without knocking and walked in on Starla getting out of the shower. Queenie covered her eyes with her stuff.

"Sorry I should've knocked."

"Oh Queenie I don't mind. We're both girls here." Queenie decided to look, but Starla had only put a towel around her hair.

"Could you cover up please?" Queenie pleaded turning to put her items on the sink counter. When she turned Starla pinned Queenie between her and the sink.

"What if I don't want to." Starla took a one of her nails and lightly ran in across Queenie's cheek. Queenie heart started to race. Starla smiled and pressed herself against Queenie and leaned to whisper to her, "Don't pretend you don't like this." Starla stepped back and turned to leave the bathroom back into the room. Queenie quickly locked the bathroom door, before going to take a shower. Queenie quickly cleaned herself and got out. She dried off then grabbed her sleepwear. She slipped on her heart printed pajama pants and a red sports bra. She exited the bathroom and headed the bed. She fell asleep until she felt someone touching her. She felt there hands along her sides.

"Are you awake?"It was Starla. Queenie was starting to wonder what this girl had for Queenie. Suddenly she felt Starla climb on top her. Queenie started to move, but Starla pinned her down. Starla was wearing nothing more than a leopard print bra and panties. "Why won't admit you like this girl. I know all about you." Queenie shoved her off her and rushed from the bed to the door.

"Just stay away from me." Queenie opened the door and left the room. She exited into the main room where Yazmin, Magdalena, and Magnolia were passed out on the couches. Queenie was going to find Oliver and Harts room. She opened a couple different door to find them. She came across Mal and Evie's room, Uma and Elle's room; where Harry and Uma were cuddling along with Elle and Gil. She opened the next door and found her brothers. She climbed up next her baby brother Hart and hugged him and fell asleep next to him. Queenie didn't know what Starla had for or against her, but she was going to figure out.


End file.
